


英熊 小日常

by lyliz



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyliz/pseuds/lyliz
Summary: ooc预警从老福特搬过来的
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 8





	英熊 小日常

**Author's Note:**

> ooc预警  
> 从老福特搬过来的

七月末天气炎热，蝉鸣一阵阵地冲击耳膜，让人免不了心烦意乱。

“哥！”吕焕雄在身后的人不知道第几次试图把自己圈在怀里以后，捏住他的两只手转身喊，“我好热，不要再这样了！”

“啊，知道了。”他低下头，刘海挡住落寞的视线。

吕焕雄看他这副样子，忍不住联想到傻乎乎的大狗，而不是猫。越看越像。他抱住后者的手臂笑得直不起腰，笑眼看着他：“你是猫猫还是狗？”

金英助还没来得及说什么，吕焕雄就自然地放开他往前走：“哥走快点，买完饮料还要回去练习。”

他们很快拎着购物袋走上回练习室的楼梯，到转角的小平台上的时候吕焕雄轻盈地跳了两步，是刚才编了一半的舞步。

“突然想到，这边可以改成哥向右边走，我们向左边走。”他冷不丁冒出一句，一边还在小小的平台上演示，“这样等副歌出来以后队形就可以有互动了。”

“很好啊，过会儿试试。”金英助一手提着饮料一手摸出手机，飞快地对着在跳舞的人按下快门。

“呀，哥！为什么要拍！”吕焕雄瞪大眼睛，语气严肃但嘴角带着笑。

他不紧不慢地把手机收回口袋：“我们宝宝太可爱了。”

被称作宝宝的人对此习以为常，翻了个白眼，拉起他的手，转身就两级台阶一跃地跑。迎面走来一个工作人员，差点撞到，他红了脸，本能地后退两步道歉，金英助倒是淡定地打招呼。

“走路要好好看啊。”他搂住吕焕雄的肩膀，话里掩不住笑意。

吕焕雄咬牙踢他的小腿，动作幅度很大，接触到之前却收了力度：“还不是因为哥！”

像小猫收了指甲挠人。

他揉了揉小猫的脑袋：“嗯嗯我的错，走吧。”


End file.
